6 Months After Cyclonia Rising Part 2 Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper are annoyed Cyclonis keeps getting away and when they find Cyclonis with new sort of Talons they believe it is time to stop her! AerrowxPiper in it.


6 Months After Cyclonia Rising Part 2 Starring Piper and Aerrow

Piper: Squadron Log: It has been six months after Cyclonis escaped to the Far Side and when have thought battles against but never get close to capturing her which annoys both me and Aerrow since Aerrow is holding something against Cyclonis I wish I could find out why.

Then she saw Aerrow getting out a punching bag.

Aerrow: Ok Cyclonis this is for Atmos (punches the punching bag), this is for the Far Side (punches the punching bag again) and this is Piper! (punches the punching bag a third time and notices Piper) Sorry did I say that outloud?

Piper: So that's why you have something against Cyclonis because of me. Why?

Aerrow: Well Cyclonis has been messing up your life since you and she first met and when we were hanging on the side of Cyclonia I saw she really used you as a pawn and no one uses my friends as pawns and gets away with it!

Piper: I see what you mean. Cyclonis says she doesn't have time for friends she has a world to conquer...so yeah you're right and she will pay one way or another that is for sure Aerrow and something else is bothering you.

Aerrow: Yeah I...I'm scared the Binding might do some evil things...(gulp)..to us.

Then they saw some dark red energy over the other side of the Far Side.

Aerrow/Piper: Let's go.

Soon they found Cyclonis having Talons mine red crystals that she used to turn Cyclonia into a flying fortress.

Aerrow: I sometimes hate red despite it being my hair colour and so on.

Piper: It's ok Aerrow I get it. Hey Aerrow some of those Talons are metal.

Aerrow: Yeah I noticed that Cyclonis must have thought humans as Talons was stupid and replaced them with...robots!

Piper: A good name they must be robots.

Cyclonis: I really must thank you two for naming them and for coming for me to destroy you. Robot Talons attack both sides of Atmos.

Aerrow: Piper remember if we die we die together.

Piper: Got it Aerrow.

Cyclonis: How touching. Not! Now General Zelix make sure all Robot Talons get rid of all the Storm Hawks by destroying their Condor.

Zelix: Yes Master.

Soon the robot Talons were all over the Atmos with help from the Nightcrawlers and some human Talons they had control of Atmos.

Aerrow: Ah crap! Time to make sure Cyclonis gets what is coming to her.

Piper: You and me both.

Cyclonis: Now I am master of everything and everyone first Atmos then this Multiverse rumour my Grandmother told me about.

Aerrow/Piper: NO! You're just a murderer Cyclonis Dark Ace may have been a villain but he didn't deserve to die no one else dies not now not until they're too old.

Cyclonis: (thinks) Useless fools as if they would ever understand.

Then all three of them started fighting with Cyclonis doing a lot of cheating and she used her staff to make a rock hit Aerrow in the face breaking his nose!

Aerrow: OUCH!

Piper: AERROW!

Cyclonis: You can still join me Piper then I won't harm Aerrow.

Aerrow: DON'T LISTEN TO HER PIPER SHE'LL KILL ME EVEN IF YOU DO SIDE WITH HER AND SHE DOESEN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BFF'S! NOW TO MENTION YOU ARE THE BEST CRYSTAL GIRL I KNOW!

Cyclonis: Nonsense Aerrow!

Piper: No he is right Cyclonis I'd never join you and it turns out Aerrow is my real best friend forever and you are nothing more than an evil witch who won't accept she is just a child who is very lonely!

Cyclonis: You two think you know me so well! But you don't and let me show you how wrong you are.

Then Cyclonis got near to the giant red crystal of the Far Side and made the sky turn red causing chaos all around the Atmos and Aerrow and Piper were the only two who could stop Cyclonis!

Aerrow: She's going to tear Atmos apart!

Piper: CYCLONIS STOP YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR THE ENTIRE ATMOS APART GIVE UP NOW!

Cyclonis: I WILL NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING IS MINE YOU HEAR MINE!

Piper: Aerrow I'm sorry Atmos had to end like this.

Aerrow: Piper we're not done yet we can still stop Cyclonis remember we can stop her we did it before we can do it again.

Piper nodded.

Piper: IF you think we can stop her let's try it!

Aerrow: We'll need the Binding even if it's the last time.

Piper/Aerrow: LIGHTNING STRIKE!

And they blasted the crystal into tiny pieces!

Cyclonis: NO!

Aerrow: Don't ever mess with us or anyone else Cyclonis now surrender!

Cyclonis: NOT UNTIL ATMOS IS MINE!

Piper: You must accept you aren't the Master of everything no one is including I.

Cyclonis: GR! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!

Then Cyclonis blasted red energy trying to get Aerrow and Piper but missed every time!

Aerrow: Piper if we die today I want to say I love you.

Piper: Love you too Aerrow.

Then the two jumped and punched Cyclonis very hard knocking her out!

Aerrow: I don't think my staff would put a dent in the crystal in Cyclonis' staff.

Piper: Maybe the Binding could.

Aerrow nodded.

Aerrow/Piper: LIGHTNING STRIKE!

And they destroyed the last remaining red crystal and then they saw all of the Talon Robots deactivate.

Aerrow: Must have been the red crystal that controlled them.

Piper: Must have been once it was destroyed they deactivated.

Then Cyclonis woke up.

Cyclonis: NO! YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THIS SOMEDAY YOU WILL BOTH PAY!

She was about to run off when the other Storm Hawks came and cuffed Cyclonis then they saw Zelix wasn't deactivated.

Zelix: The Storm Hawks will die!

Then Aerrow and Piper used the Binding to deactivate Zelix.

Aerrow: Mission...(pastes out)

Piper: Aerrow!

Later on the Condor Aerrow's nose was bandaged up when he woke up.

Aerrow: Hey guys where's Piper?

And Radarr pointed.

Aerrow: Hey Pi.

Piper: Hi Aerrow glad to see you're recovering.

Aerrow: When my nose heals...

Piper: I'm sure we can Cyclonis is in a crystal-proof cell she won't bother us or anyone else for a long time.

Then Aerrow and Piper kissed.

Aerrow: Ow my nose.

Piper: We can kiss better when your nose healed but we can hug.

Aerrow: Sure Pi I hope nothing keeps us away from each other.

Piper: I am positive we will Aerrow and like you said we die together but until we hit 100 odd we will always be together no matter what. I believe what I say.

Aerrow: So do I.

And the young couple hugged as the sun setted over Atmos.

The End


End file.
